This invention relates to what may be succinctly referred to as a bed/shelter unit, and more particularly to such a unit for recreational, military or other uses comprising an air mattress adapted to be inflated and deflated and a tent adapted to be erected as a shelter over the mattress and to be collapsed on the mattress for packing of the unit.
The unit may also comprise a sleeping bag on the mattress.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,656,844, 2,830,606, 3,457,684, 3,840,919, 3,899,853 and 4,000,585 showing items generally in this field this invention involving improvements thereover.